Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 516 - Granular Eclipse
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 516- Granular Eclipse is the five-hundred sixteenth regular episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the twenty-sixth episode of Season 6. Video Overview Dates and Sands Kurt and Wolfie leave the Hidey Hole to go west, and Kurt says he thinks he finally got the date right. He sees a floating block of sand, and moves around underneath it. Inaccurate Astronomy Talking about the video game Life is Strange having an 'unscheduled' solar eclipse, first off, that just is impossible. Then that night, there's a full moon, impossible as a new moon causes a solar eclipse. Comparing himself to Neil DeGrasse Tyson, he says that if that happened in real life there would be mass panic. Kurt then mentions the Child's Play Charity fundraiser is at $6,337.64. He talks about the charity's low overhead, Snarky Yellow Text saying you can check charities' overhead at charity navigator. Fix for Jitteriness A fan going by the name Pi has a fix for the famous jitter of the series. In the video, Pi found that Minecraft wanted to use double precision, but later on in the code did not utilize the double precision. Pi fixed the issue, and proved it by going near the Far Lands where the jitter was completely removed. He is not going to use the fix now, but might fig the jitter becomes unplayable. Gliders in Minecraft? Jeb tweeted a gif of capes gliding around, and Kurt sees this as a very interesting addition that he is looking forward too. His keyboard stuck on shift, he has issues jumping off the Elevated Hidey Hole. Question: Would you rather be ignorant and happy or knowledgable and never fully content? Starting with knowledgable, he swims into a squid and makes a joke about it. Question: Would you rather be a vegetarian, or only be able to eat meat? Only meat sounds awful and would almost kill Kurt. Question: Would you rather have the ability to fly or the ability to read people's minds? Kurt thinks that reading minds is something we do not want to see, and goes with flight. Question: What's your opinion of citizen science, lay people helping scientists gather data or help with their research? There are no downsides to Kurt, and thinks that any misrepresented date would average out. Question: Are you surprised that Wolfie has survived this wrong? Kurt isn't surprised because of all the things he does to keep Wolfie alive. Questions: What were your favorite FLoB episodes to record? The episode where he went to the Nether was one of his favorites with how the tension mounted and it followed storytelling techniques. The opening episode to Season 4 invoking the Hidey Hole Paradox was a lot of work, but a lot of fun. Trivia * The end slate links to F1 2014 w/ ConeDodger - Australian GP: Race and DiRT Rally - Flying Finland Update! 2001 Subaru Impreza